Waktunya Asano
by reimaishi
Summary: Karma pingsan, Gakushuu ambil kesempatan. Kemodusan Asano Gakushuu yang tersirat disetiap kata dan tindakan yang dia lakukan kepada Akabane Karma.


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Waktunya Asano by La miyaa**

 **WARNING :**

 **SHO-AI, OOC, kecepetan, typos, gaje, dll**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary :**

Karma pingsan, Gakushuu ambil kesempatan. Kemodusan Asano Gakushuu yang tersirat disetiap kata dan tindakan yang dia lakukan kepada Akabane Karma.

.

.

Waktunya Asano

"Akabane." Suara baritone milik seseorang memenuhi kamar itu.

"Hmmn, siapa?" Karma menerjapkan matanya berusaha mendapatkan penglihatanya kembali.

"Oh, kau sudah siuman. Asano Gakushuu. Kau mengenalku kan?"

 _Asano-kun ya... sial._ "Asano-kun, apa yang kulakukan disini?" Karma bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Asano berjalan menuju tempat duduk disamping tempat tidur.

"Tadi kau pingsan, " jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Pingsan?" _jadi ini terjadi lagi ya_ , batinya. _Ah, aku mengingatnya sekarang_. "Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa pingsan di tempat seperti itu." jelas Asano.

Karma tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Asano, ia malah balik bertanya "Apa kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku sebelum kau bertanya." Asano menatap Karma dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Karma tidak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Geez. Ha'i ha'i." Karma menjawab dengan eksperesi yang sulit ditebak. Sebenarnya Karma sedikit ragu apakah tidak apa-apa menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Asano. Namun, setelah berfikir akhirnya Karma memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"..."

Diam sejenak. Asano hanya menatap dan menunggu pemuda di depannya bicara.

"A-...saat istirahat seseorang meminta untuk bertemu."

...

Karma tidak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

"Lalu?" Asano memiringkan kepalanya.

"Heeh, lalu...disinilah aku berakhir." ekspresi Karma berubah menjadi menyebalkan –manis menurut Asano— muncul seringai kecil di wajahnya.

Asano sedikit kesal dengan penjelasan Karma yang tak membawanya pada arah yang jelas. Dia menatap Karma sejenak lalu dia nampak berfikir.

Karma memperhatikan Asano. _Kuharap dia tidak menyadarinya. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil bagi seorang Asano, haha._ Karma menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin Asano tidak menyadarinya.

"Akabane. Apa kau punya masalah dengan perempuan?" Asano melihat ke arah Karma yang sedari tadi masih berbaring.

 _Sasuga, Asano-kun._ "Mungkin."

"Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu selemah ini." Asano menunjukan seringai tipisnya.

"Yah, kau benar. Ini bisa disebut sebagai gangguan psikologis." Karma mengangkat tanganya dan memandangnya.

"Jadi begitu. Jaa, karena kau sudah sadar sekarang aku akan kembali." Asano bersiap melangkah keluar ruang UKS sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku kesini, Asano-kun."

"Bukan apa-apa. Jaa nee." Asano keluar dan menutup pintu. Sedangkan Karma kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia merasa sangat malas untuk kembali ke kelasnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut orange yang tadi bersamanya sedang menyeringai penuh arti. _Satu sudah terbukti. Selanjutnya rencana B, gumamnya._ Lalu sosok itu melangkah meninggalkan ruang UKS melewati lorong yang sepi.

Senin, pukul 08.00. Hari ini ada pertemuan sekolah. Semua siswa kelas E bersama-sama menuju gedung utama. Pertemuan yang membosankan.

"Heeh, untunglah cepat selesai."

"Kau benar. Aku ingin segera pulang dan mandi."

Langkah mereka terhenti setelah melihat seseorang yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Pemuda berambut senja.

"Akabane."

"Ada apa?"

"Ikut denganku sebentar."

"Semuanya, aku pergi dulu. Jaa." Karma mengikuti Asano dibelakangnya. Sedangkan teman-teman kelas E hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Mereka terus berjalan tanpa ada satupun yang bicara. Karma terlalu malas untuk membuka percakapan. Sampai akhirnnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah.

"Hari ini kau tak ada kegiatan kan?" tanya Asano sebelum membuka pintu rumah.

"Ya." jawab Karma malas.

"Kalau begitu aku punya banyak waktu." Asano tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan mempersilahkkan Karma masuk.

"Untuk apa membawaku kesini?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Heeh?" tanya Karma bingung.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Kau boleh melakukan apapun." Asano menghilang dibalik pintu ruang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul seorang wanita yang membawa segelas jus dan kue kering untuk Karma. Tentu saja Karma sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita itu, namun Karma masih mencoba untuk bersikap sopan. Wanita itu cukup lama berada didekat Karma karena dia mempersiapkan makanan kecil diatas meja. Kehadirannya membuat Karma merasa tidak nyaman, dia berusaha menahannya. Setelah wanita itu pergi Asano muncul kembali dan dia sudah berganti pakaian. Keadaan Karma sudah tidak karuan. Nafasnya sesak dan kepalanya pusing. _Sial._

"Asano-kun apa kau sengaja melakukan ini?" Karma memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Raut wajahnya menunjukan rasa tidak suka.

"Tidak juga. Kebetulan dia tetangga yang mau membantu menjaga rumahku saat aku tidak ada. Kenapa?" Asano duduk disamping Karma.

"Kau menjengkelkan." Karma membenamkan kepalanya ke sofa "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar...dan— Karma membuka sebelah matanya "jangan menggangguku."

"..."

Asano menuruti permintaan Karma, dia hanya duduk dan melihatnya yang sedang tertidur. _Dia terlihat sangat berbeda saat tertidur, batin Asano_. _Yah, mau bagaimana lagi._

"Eh, sudah gelap?" bulan tersenyum manis menggantikan matahari saat Karma membuka mata. Matanya melihat sekeliling dan menangkap sosok Asano tertidur di sofa di samping tempat tidur. _Tunggu, bukannya tadi aku tidur di sofa?_

Karma turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Asano, berniat menyelimutinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba Asano memegang tangan Karma saat hendak pergi.

"Ah, iya."

"Akabane!"

"Apa?"

Asano menarik tangan Karma sampai dia jatuh menimpa tubuh Asano. "Tidak sopan pergi dari rumah seseorang tanpa pamit." Manik krem bertemu dengan manik violet sejenak, setelahnya Karma sudah memalingkan muka.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Hei." Karma terkejut karena Asano mendekap tubuhnya.

"Ini karena kau mengganggu tidurku. Diamlah. Hari ini menginaplah disini."

"Tidak. Lepaskan." _Apa-apaan dia ini._ Asano tidak mendengarkan ucapan Karma dan dia melanjutkan tidurnya.

"A-asano, aku tidak bisa bernafas." Karma gugup karena deru nafas Asano terdengar jelas di telinganya dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Bersikaplah biasa saja, oke."

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jantungku tidak bisa tenang, batin Karma._

Diam-diam Asano membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum atas kemenanganya. _Kena kau, Karma._ Asano sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya tapi reaksi Karma sudah melebihi perkiraanya. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Karma yang bertambah cepat dan nafasnya tidak teratur. _Manisnya._

"Bangunlah, aku mulai kasihan padamu." Asano melepaskan pelukanya dan membiarkan Karma duduk.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Karma menunduk.

"Tidak ada."

Sungguh orang ini sudah membuat Karma merasa absurd dan wajahnya itu semakin membuatnya jengkel. Tapi kenapa jantung Karma tidak bisa tenang?

"Kau ini-"

Ucapan Karma terputus karena ciuman singkat dari Asano. Karma menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya karena terkejut.

"Apa yang barusan itu?"

"Ucapan selamat malam untukmu, Akabane."

"Apa kau harus melakukanya?" Asano hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab membuat Karma salah tingkah dan segera memalingkan pandangannya. "Sudahlah, aku ingin ke kamar mandi, bisa tunjukan tempatnya?"

"Baiklah, ikut denganku." Karma pun mengikuti Asano.

"Silahkan."

Di dalam kamar mandi Karma melihat dirinya dicermin. Wajahnya merah. _Ayolah, ada apa denganku?. Apa dari tadi wajahku semerah ini?_ Karma bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia membasuh wajahnya,berusaha mengatur nafas dan mengendalikan dirinya. _Baiklah, aku sudah kembali seperti semula._ Karma keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Asano sedang berdiri di samping pintu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut sampai nyaris terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya."

"Begitu. Sebaiknya kita kembali."

.

.

"Asano-kun, dimana aku akan tidur?"

"Kau boleh tidur bersamaku karena kamar yang satunya sedang tidak bisa dipakai."

 _Tidur bersama?_ Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang. "Ba-baiklah."

Untunglah sampai pagi tidak terjadi hal-hal yang aneh, menurut Karma sehingga dia bisa kembali normal seperti biasanya.

"Ayo kita sarapan."

"Heeh, jadi kau bisa memasak?" nadanya terdengar mengejek.

"Aku bisa membuat mie instan." Asano mengatakanya dengan bangga.

"Hah? Ketua OSIS yang terhormat dan berbakat hanya bisa membuat mie instan." Karma dengan kata-kata sarkasnya. "Biar aku yang masak. "

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya."

"Ternyata masakanmu lumayan enak Akabane. Apa kau mau membuatkanya setiap hari untukku?" Asano mencoba menggoda Karma.

"Jangan gila Ketua OSIS. Itu terdengar seperti kau dan aku akan menikah, bodoh."

 _Lihatlah, wajahnya memerah, teriak batin Asano._

"Haha, itu benar."

"..."

"Tapi aku serius Akabane," tanpa disadari tangan Asano mengunci tubuh Karma dari belakang. Asano membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Karma. Dari tubuhnya tercium aroma stoberi. Karma diam tak bergeming.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Asano-kun?" Karma mencoba bersikap tenang walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Entahlah."

"Kau ini. Kalau begitu, aku minta lepaskan tanganmu sekarang."

"Aku menolak." Asano malah semakin erat memeluknya. "Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Akabane."

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Bisa kau katakan lagi?" Karma sedikit menengok ke belakang.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kita harus segera berangkat." Asano melepaskan tangannya.

"..."

.

.

.

~tamat (?)

A/N :

Miya mohon maaf karena endingnya nggantung. Mudah-mudahan nanti bisa nulis lanjutannya. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap deh *digorok

Ayo ramaikan kembali kapal AsaKaru bareng Miya! Buat para senior di fandom AnsaKyou, Miya ucapin terimakasih karena udah membuat karya-karya Asakaru yang keren dan wahh. Tapi-tapi... yang fanfik MC nya belum update, tolong update dong /ceritanya ngode.

Review-nya Miya tunggu, oke.

~mata ashita.


End file.
